


Sleeping Arrangements

by Vim_Refresh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Light-Hearted, kid in a fridge reference, weird headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vim_Refresh/pseuds/Vim_Refresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a weird little headcanon I have about how my Sole Survivor learns that Danse is a jerk to ghouls. Basically, he’s a jerk to Hancock, and so she sasses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Whenever Ruby returned to Sanctuary, she would be mobbed with requests. In Sanctuary she made a point of being polite, professional, and accessible. However, if she wanted to be alone, she would retreat to the nearby Red Rocket garage, which she jokingly called her “sanctuary from Sanctuary.” Ruby allowed only her friends to visit her there, and only Sheffield was allowed to tend the flowers. She had assembled a neon sign reading “GO AWAY.” When she switched on that sign, no one was to speak to her except in case of emergency. Anyone approaching risked having small objects hurled at them, if she deemed their emergency too minor. Danse had only invoked this wrath once, the first night he stayed in Sanctuary.  
  
    “I need sleep, OUT!” Ruby yelled as she threw a hairbrush at the intruder.  The brush bounced harmlessly off Danse’s power armour. Ruby turned on her pip-boy light and looked surprised when she saw both Danse and Hancock.  
  
    “Wait you aren’t…,” she sleepily mumbled. “What do you guys want.”  
  
    “Knight, the sleeping quarters you assigned me are unacceptable,” stated Danse with irritation.  
  
    “What Crew-cut means is he finds ghouls unacceptable,” Hancock said, and Ruby’s expression changed from annoyed to confused concern. She sat up.  
  
    “What if he goes feral, Knight? You are putting this whole settlement in danger.”  
  
    “A far more likely scenario is: we’re attacked by raiders, and he helps shoot them in the face. It’s fine. Go to sleep.” Ruby flopped back down and shut her eyes.  
  
    Danse wasn’t going to let it go. “I am not sharing a room with him.”  
  
    Ruby sat back up and let out a huff. Hancock thought he caught a spark of mischief in her eyes. “Fine. Hancock, I’m sorry, but until I furnish another bedroom, you’ll just have to use my bed.”  
  
    Danse looked concerned.  
  
    “Don’t worry,” continued Ruby, “I don’t snore.”  
  
    Danse looked appalled. “Knight! You cannot share a bed with this ghoul!”  
  
    “Sure I can,” said Ruby with feigned innocence. “It’s a big bed.”  
  
    Danse sighed. They’d had disagreements about synths before, and apparently they disagreed about ghouls as well. In every other way she was an excellent soldier and friend, but she could be so naive. Ruby could also be incredibly stubborn, and she frequently talked him into a corner. He would never win this. “The original sleeping arrangements will suffice for tonight,” he said, and stomped off, power armour clanking.  
  
    When Danse’s footsteps had faded into the distance, Ruby turned to Hancock and started babbling, “I am so sorry about that! I swear, I had no idea he was like that. He seemed pleased as punch when I helped out a ghoul family by Quincy. Maybe it was because there was a kid…” she trailed off awkwardly. “You okay?”  
  
    “I ain’t going to say I’m pleased, said Hancock as he started to smirk, “but at least it was entertaining. Night Ruby.” He turned to head back to Sanctuary.  
  
    “Goodnight.”  
      
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Danse does like it if you help Billy the ghoul. It’s canon. He also says the tarberry bog at the Slog is resourceful. Maybe he doesn't mind ghouls who don't live by humans (they wouldn't be much of a risk even if they went feral)? Maybe he's conflicted? Maybe Bethesda doesn't care about internal consistency?


End file.
